stix_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Burying Dead Bodies
Burying Dead Bodies is the third episode of STIX Season 1, and the third episode overall. It aired on September 4th, 2014. Plot Jacob kills a customer, and how he and Larry must bury him to prevent themselves from getting into trouble. Characters *Jacob *Larry *Customer Transcript (The episode begins zooming in on a copy of Halo 4. Suddenly, Jacob and a customer's hands place their hands on the copy, as the camera zooms out to show the two glaring at each other.) Jacob: Hey! What's the big deal?! Customer: Hey, this is MY copy! Jacob: I hate to break it to you dude, but I found the copy first! Customer: Yeah, well I SAW it first! (Jacob stares at him for a couple seconds, then shoots him in the face with a pistol as the customer falls towards the floor. Jacob smiles with joy, as Larry walks up to him looking down at the dead corpse.) Larry: JACOB! WHAT'D YOU DO?! Jacob: He took the copy, so I shot him. Larry: Why'd you shoot him?! Jacob: It was either he lives, or we don't get the new game we were suppose to get today. Larry: You idiot! You shot him! Now he's dead! Jacob: He's not dead, look at him. (It cuts down to the victim, as a random gunshot is heard in the background followed by a scream.) Larry: (groans) I can't believe this! Dude, we are so arrested! Jacob: Relax, relax, I always know the perfect solution. (It cuts to the two walking through a graveyard, at night.) Larry: (nervous) Dude, we are so arrested! Jacob: (whispers) Shut up dude! We'll get this thing underground, and then everything will be okay! Larry: Wait, what are we gonna do? Jacob: We're gonna get rid of an old tombstone, and then we're gonna replace it with the guy we just killed. (pulls out a shovel) Let's do it. Larry: (as Jacob starts digging) Isn't this illegal? Jacob: (angry) You wanna get arrested or not?! Larry: Whatever, dude! Jacob: (picks up a tombstone) We don't need this tombstone, we're gonna get a new one. (throws it behind to Larry) Larry: Wait wait wait! (The tombstone hits Larry in the face, as starts spiral around Larry's head.) Larry: (dizzy) Oh, man. (collapses) Jacob: (continues digging) There we go, get that in there. (stands up) There we go! The guy's been burried! Well done Larry! (Jacob notices the corpsed bag next to him.) Jacob: Uhh, Larry? Wait, if the dead body's HERE, then where's Larry? (looks away) Eh, he's probably somewhere. (The screen suddenly goes black, as only Larry's eyes are shown.) Larry: (groans) I think- I just got hit- Wait, wait wait, wait. Where am I? (looks up) Oh my God! I've been burried alive! This is stupid! (cries) I'm burried here alive! Aww man! (looks down) Hey is that a nickel? (Episode ends) Trivia *The episode is slightly based off the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Nasty Patty. *This is the final episode to use the original voice quality. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1